The greatest freakout EVER!
by Raachuu
Summary: Mello gets another lower score than Near. Again! This time, he's got a new way to deal with his problems. But unfortunately, Matt's caught it ALL on camera! Rated T for craziness and Mello in underwear.


**Okay! Another random one shot I thought of just on the spur of the moment. **

**Well, have you ever heard of that famous youtube video that got almost 30 MILLION views?**

**Well, it's called, "The Greatest Freakout EVER (Original Video)" And it's by wafflepwn. (Note the awesome epic name...) **

**Anyways, if you haven't seen it, it's hilarious, (and probably fake because it's too funny) but you can find it on youtube. I advice you watch it before reading this. That way you can kinda get a grasp on what Mello is actually doing, and what he sounds like.**

**Enjoyy!  
**

* * *

I stared quietly as Mello ground his teeth, glaring at his returned test paper, he was furious.

"Look Mels... It's just one point behind Near. Not so bad." I smiled weakly, shrugging in a sympathetic gesture.

"I hate him!" Mello hissed, rising up and storming out of the room, pushing down a little girl.

I suddenly thought of something... I ran to my room, and grabbed my camera, turning it on and running for Mello's room, lucky for me, he was beating up a younger boy at the bottom of the stairs.

I stared into the camera and started talking, "Okay, so Mello is really, really angry that Near got a higher score than he did. He's so pissed." I bit my lip as I heard his screams coming closer, I positioned the camera on his dresser overlooking most of his double sized bed, the closet, a large space of the floor and the door leading out of his room.

I ran out of the room bumping into Mello who hissed, "Get out of my room!" Before stamping into his room and slamming his door.

I could only hope my camera survived his anger... Just hoped he didn't see it.

~.~

It was about two minutes before he eventually came out, most of his steam gone, a chocolate bar in his hand, he seemed to have calmed down.

Good, I can go and get my camera back.

I ran into his room and snatched my camera up, turning it off and fleeing for my life.

I made it to the safety of my own dorm before turning on the camera and watching the video.

~.~

It started as Mello stampeding into his room, pacing back and forth, hands balling into fists and releasing again and again. Then he then slammed himself into his bed, grabbing onto his comforter and wrapping his head within it, plowing his head into the mattress, over and over. Screaming loudly, wordless shrieks resembling that of a squealing pig, he grabbed a bar of chocolate resting sweetly on his pillow and slammed it into his head crumbling the contents.

Then he flailed his arms backward, in a propelling kind of motion, almost like a rabid windmill, before diving onto the bed again. Mello repeatedly slammed himself against his bed, still screaming, he continued to punch the bed and flap himself against it, was he having a seizure? Mello stepped into the middle of the room, carrying his poor blanket with him. He pulled the blanket over his head, hiding his body and started screaming once more, this time actually saying something.

"I'm going to run away! I'm going to run away and never come back! I hate Near! I'm running away! I swear! You'll never see me again!"

He crashed landed onto the bed once more, this time discarding his blanket, now only sporting black boxers.

Mello stomped angrily to his closet, opening the door, and banging it shut again, only to be in there for not even a milisecond before coming back out. He was panting wildly and his cheeks were flushed pink, a little drool was dribbling down his chin.

He flailed once more, shoving his face into his bed, screeching like a howler monkey again, before rolling off the bed, writhing on the floor. He jumped up, like a frog before falling back to the floor again, and repeated this motion then standing up and slamming his fists into his chest. Mello going King Kong...

He knelt on the bed and grabbed a chocolate bar, shoving it at his rump, screaming again, then rolling onto the bed, looking tired. Perhaps he has reached his end?

… Or not.

He coughed before sliding off the bed again, he crawled into his closet, grabbing his shoe and slamming it into his head, shrieking, "Is this what you want? For Near to be L's successor? I hate... I hate my life... HATE IT!" He threw his head back, wailing long and loud.

He flailed about on the bed once more, writhing, arms wiggling like noodles, head thrashing back and forth.

He slowly calmed down, running his fingertips through his golden locks, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling, he was panting heavily, chest heaving up and down. He then got up, punched the bed, one last time, before pulling his clothes back on, grabbing a chocolate bar then left.

What. The. Fuck.?

I stared at the camera on my bed, watching as I ran in and reached for the camera.

"Mello is very serious about becoming number one." A soft voice said from behind.

I spun around, staring at Near who stood behind my bed, watching me, scrutinizing me.

"H-How did you-?"

"I was already in here. I was looking for your notes on yesterday's assignment. Then you came in. You didn't seem to notice me." He twirled his hair thoughtfully, gray eyes blinking carefully.

"You shouldn't have seen that! I shouldn't even have seen that." I shuddered, my eye automatically twitching at the thought of Mello shoving chocolate up his ass.

"Oh well. What's done is done. It will be our secret." Near winked, before grabbing some sheets of paper off the bed and walking out of the room.

Damn him.

* * *

**Review takes a second. Even if all you gotta say is, "I like it." Or, "I don't like it." **

**Go ahead! Review button... right there! =D  
**


End file.
